Capitulo 1  De encontro para um novo futuro!
by Aizenpowers
Summary: Prólogo de um futuro próximoTudo começa com alguns vultos, algo que se assemelha a uma luta mas que não conseguimos ver direito os lutadores , o lugar da batalha parece ser um campo aberto com jardins da cor azul , algo até um pouco estranho na Terra onde


FIC ۞-Apocaliptium-۞ [By-Aizen 

**Capitulo 1 - De encontro para um novo futuro!**

_-Prólogo de um futuro próximo-_

**Tudo começa com alguns vultos, algo que se assemelha a uma luta mas que não conseguimos ver direito os lutadores , o lugar da batalha parece ser um campo aberto com jardins da cor azul , algo até um pouco estranho na Terra onde vivemos. Os vultos parecem usar golpes muito poderosos, a Terra chega a tremer toda a vez que algum taque prece ser lançado. Logo tudo fica escuro, os vultos e tudo mais some.**

_-Fim do prólogo-_

**Chegamos então a uma pequena cidade, chamada Jundiaí, era uma cidade normal como qualquer outra, mas algo iria acontecer, e graças a esse acontecimento próximo, muitas coisas iriam mudar no mundo em que algumas pessoas dali, seriam uma alavanca para que a terra que conhecemos continue a girar.**

**Dia 24 de Novembro de 2007, estava um dia ensolarado, um evento iria acontecer na cidade de Jundiaí de nome U-Hero, um evento de animes em geral, alem de outras coisas como comix e etc.**

**Vitor:**Chegou o dia, é nóis! Uhuuuuuuuuuu! Hoje nada pode dar errado!  
**Evandro:**Vitão esta certo, nada mesmo, hoje é O DIA! Huhuhu!  
**Will:**E nossos cosplays feras como sempre!

**Eles chegam à frente do lugar do evento, conhecido como Parque da Uva, era um lugar bem grande. Muitas pessoas já haviam chegado muitas delas cosplayers, ou seja, se fantasiavam com roupas características de seus personagens favoritos. Os três garotos encontram alguns amigos.**

**Vitor:**Gai!  
**Fernando:**Sim?  
**Vitor:**Como você esta verde hoje!  
**Fernando:**Mais é lógico, eu sou o Gai!

**Todos estavam de cosplay entre os que já conhecemos, Vitor estava com roupas de Aizen Sousuke , Will com roupas de Ichimaru Gin , Evandro com roupas de Hitsugaya todos personagens do anime Bleach. Fernando estava vestido de Maito Gai que era um personagem do anime Naruto.Outros também estavam no lugar , mais em breve saberemos mais sobre eles.**

**Algumas horas haviam passado, todos estavam agora sentados, estavam comendo alguma coisa. Mas logo Evandro nota algo estranho no ar, uma neblina estava se formando, o que não era normal às três da tarde. Todos então começam a notar, e logo algo mis estranho inda acontece. O tempo para! Mas apenas para algumas pessoas, o tempo continua normal, ninguém sabia o que estava acontecendo, estranhamente o mundo parou a volta de algumas pessoas, que estranhamente estavam de cosplay.**

**Vitor:**Mais que merda é essa?  
**Evandro:**Eu é que vou saber, apenas fiquemos parados, por que pode ser que piore!

**Logo uma risada sinistra pode ser ouvida ao longe, não se sabe de onde, pois é como se a voz viesse de todos os lados, a voz era meio distorcida então seria quase impossível de saber qual era a voz real. Todos apenas param a escutar.**

Hahaha! Garotos e garotas, povo fraco a qual reside nesta dimensão, estou vindo até aqui, gastando meu tempo um pouco com vocês! Começará um jogo a qual eu não irei explicar apenas duas coisas serão mostradas, uma vocês verão assim que tudo começar! A outra... é que se o jogo não for jogado corretamente , sua raça será... Digamos , extinta! Hahaha! Já ne!

**A voz some, todos que estavam escutando então ficam pasmos , apesar de tudo aquilo seria perigoso. Logo uma coisa mais estranha ainda começa , tudo a volta dos que ainda se mexiam , começa a girar , como se todos ali estivessem dentro de um liquidificador. Logo a volta deles , começa a tomar uma nova visão , um cenário marrom , montanhas e muita poeira , todos que haviam sido avisados agora estavam juntos , esses formavam um grupo de dez pessoas.**

**Anko:**Mas... o que foi aquilo... o que é isso... meu deus agente morreu!  
**Vitor:**Calma , agente não morreu , apenas fomos teleportados.  
**Kurenai:**Apenas?!Você diz apenas?!  
**Kakashi:**Pessoal... lembra de que ele disse que veríamos assim que chegássemos , uma das coisas que iriam acontecer?

**Todos respondem que sim , enquanto Kakashi olha suas próprias mãos , todos então se assuntam , ao ver que eles agora eram feitos de contornos e tinta , eles agora eram desenhos vivos! E gritam ao mesmo tempo**

**Todos:**NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?! O QUE É ISSO????!

**Continua no próximo capitulo...**


End file.
